1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parameter generating device and method, especially to a parameter generating device and method capable of generating parameters through addition or subtraction calculation.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a circuit needs some predetermined parameters for operation to achieve the performance conforming to expectation. However, as an external condition (e.g. environment temperature) or an internal condition (e.g. operating voltage) changes, these predetermined parameters may become inappropriate, which means that if the circuit keeps working with these parameters, it may not be able to achieve the expected performance. Therefore, once an external or internal condition changes, the circuit has to acquire the update of the parameters or modify the existing parameters to maintain the performance. According to a prior art, the circuit can use a mapping table to store a plurality of parameters in connection with one or more variant conditions and then acquire a proper parameter from the mapping table according to the current state of the variant condition(s). Since the variant condition (e.g. temperature) usually varies continuously, if the parameter is required to be accurate under the variant condition, the mapping table has to store a huge amount of parameters and will become enormous and consume a lot of memory; or the mapping table may only store a few amount of parameters provided that the circuit has to carry out an approximation calculation (e.g. interpolation calculation) with the existing parameters to obtain new parameters for a following procedure in which said approximation calculation will consume the operation resource of the circuit and the new parameters are relatively inaccurate, which are not favorable.
Those who are interested in more detail of the prior art may refer to the U.S. Pat. No. 7,979,219.